Second Chances
by elisheva
Summary: A take on what could happen after Vance becomes director.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't even own a house, much less the rights to ANY show. Hope you like.**

* * *

NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo reached over to cut off his alarm and then laid in bed for a moment longer.

Today was the first day of the rest of his long life. Things were already changing. Take, for instance, the morning's agenda. Tony was scheduled to report to the naval yard to embark on an over seas journey. It was one scheduled appointment he didn't plan to keep. Instead, he stretched out and took his sweet time getting out of bed and getting dressed. He threw on a baseball cap to complete his look. Finally, he was ready to make an appearance at the field office.

Once he parked at the office he grabbed a typed sheet of paper from the seat next to him and used his key pass to go the back way to the director's office. He was hoping he could just place the paper on Vance's desk and leave before dear Leon got in but there was no such luck Cynthia informed him.

Tony walked on in without giving poor Cynthia any heed and caught the NCIS director off guard. "Looks like you've made yourself right at home," Tony told the older man bitterly.

Vance looked up in surprise. "Agent DiNozzo. Why haven't you reported to the Reagan yet?"

"Seems I got dock, Leon. Left without me."

Vance immediately reached for the phone. "I'm sure I can hail them."

Tony held up a hand. "Don't bother. I'm not going."

The Director gawked at him and Tony briefly entertained shoving his toothpick down his throat. Sideways. "But you've been reassigned, DiNozzo."

"What part of 'I'm not going' do you not understand, _Agent_ Vance?"

"Agent DiNozzo," the man said in a warning tone.

"Vance, here's the deal. I'm starting to feel violently ill. In fact, I think it's a damn good chance I will be sick for the next two weeks."

The man sighed. "Fine. You need two weeks, take it. After that we will arrange for you--"

Tony interrupted him just to piss him off. "After that, according to this resignation, it's none of your concern what I do."

Vance snatched the piece Tony was waving in front of him. "What is this? I refuse to accept this." He started to rip it up.

Tony shrugged. "Fine. But I've already emailed it to the highers. I would have done the same to you and saved us this face-to-face hassle but I couldn't find you in the directory."

Vance looked righteously pissed. "It's under 'Vance, Leon'," he said, tersely.

Tony snapped his fingers. "That explains it. Now I know why I'll never be as computer savvy as McGee. I was looking under 'J' for 'jackass'." He turned and walked out smiling as he ignored Vance calling his name and telling him to stop. He took the front stairs, pleased to see Gibbs by his desk. Gibbs looked as happy as Gibbs could look to see him.

"Boss!" he said, exuberantly, trying valiantly to ignore the little fresh faces sitting behind THEIR desks.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs greeted as he rounded his desk to stand in front of Tony. "Miss your boat?"

"You know how I am, boss. Always late."

Gibbs' eyes flashed over Tony's shoulder. "Vance knows, I gather."

"Oh, he knows alright."

"Agent DiNozzo!" Vance said from behind him.

"I felt as though I would pass out. Luckily Gibbs was here to keep me standing."

Vance looked outraged. "Have you informed Agent Gibbs what you have done?"

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "I gather this is ASIDE from missing the Reagan."

"Agent DiNozzo has given me his notice of resignation."

Gibbs looked at Tony with steady eyes. "Vance, you're getting what you wanted. First, you get rid of Ziva and now Tony."

"I _promoted_ Tony!"

"Tony is standing right here," he scowled at both bosses, "and if you want to keep me so bad you're out here begging on the floor I suggest you promote me to some place stable. You have two weeks."

Once Vance fumed off Gibbs turned back to his former senior agent. "Think that was smart, DiNozzo? Pissing off the director?"

Tony shrugged. "Made me feel a little better. And it gives us two weeks to get this mess cleaned up with me being able to actually help."

Their talk was interrupted by the arrival of two more agents. Tony rolled his eyes. "Good God, how many kids do you have on your team, Gibbs?"

"Three, DiNozzo."

"Then who's--oh, McGeek!" Tony hated to admit it but he was glad his little Probie hadn't forsaken them yet.

"Tony! What are you doing here?"

"Quitting."

McGee rolled his eyes. "Oh, that's sticking it to them."

"Hey, shut it, McGookenstein. What are you doing over here anyway? I thought you were supposed to be sent to a galaxy far, far, away."

McGee gave Tony a small shrug and tilted his head towards the young agents who were staring at a distance. "Had to stay here to train on the computer. Seems none of them knew how to get in the system to find anything."

"Geez, even Gibbs know how to turn the computer on." Tony turned to look at the probies, cringing for a slap that never came. Looking at the men who were staring at him, he blinked in surprise. "Boss, they don't look old enough to have graduated high school."

Gibbs nodded grimly. "Graduated from the academy five days ago."

"Not one experienced agent?"

"That's why I'm helping out," McGee told him.

"I repeat."

"Can I hit him, Boss?"

"Later, McGee." Gibbs cleared his throat. "Stay close, DiNozzo. I might have use of you soon."

"I'm on vacation, Boss. You know how to reach me."

After he left the office Tony stopped for some coffee and donuts before making his way across town to stop at Ziva David's apartment. He juggled the two cups as he kicked the door, an alternative way to knock.

Ziva opened the door dressed in running shorts and a tank. "What are you doing here, Tony?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"You just get back or you headed out?"

"Got back."

He grinned. "Good! Help me eat these donuts."

She took the offered bag and stepped back to admit him into the apartment. "What are you doing here?"

"Duh, giving you good-for-you goodies."

She rolled her eyes but dug into the bag for breakfast. "I meant here as in you are supposed to be in a ship."

He flopped onto her couch like he had done times before. "I put in my two weeks."

She somehow managed to look at him darkly while licking the glaze off of her fingers. "Why?"

He shrugged as he snatched a donut for himself. "I didn't want to go off to sea/"

"And you couldn't just tell Vance that. You had to make a rash decision."

He was beginning to get mad. "Hey! I don't see you biting at the bit to tell Vance you wanted to stay."

Ziva made a gesture with her hand to cut him off. "My situation is different."

"How?" he demanded.

She flushed with anger. "_You_ were promoted, Tony. I was terminated. My job no longer is available. NCIS has nothing for me."

"Give Gibbs two weeks, Ziva," Tony told her.

She nodded. "Fine. I can wait two weeks."


	2. Chapter 2

Tony had no idea Ziva had never been to an American zoo. "Seeing animals in cages is not my idea of fun."

He rolled his eyes. "They are hardly in cages anymore, Zee-vah. PETA would have a fit."

"What is this PETA?"

"Uh, People for the Equality Treatment of Animals or something like that."

"Do they have a fit of puppies?"

He gave her a confused look. "A what?"

"You know the expression 'to crap puppies'."

He laughed. "It's kittens and, yeah, they do crazy stuff to promote their ideas. Anyway, the animals aren't in cages and we're going."

Tony nearly lost her in a sea of children as she checked out the different cats in their environment- as close to the real thing as possible. He laughed at her eagerness.

"Look, Tony. A tiger!"

"A Siberian tiger," he told her, cheating by reading it off the sign.

As they stopped for a break at the shaved ice kiosk Ziva studied her former partner. "Do you take plenty of dates to the zoo?"

He peeled his t-shirt off his back. "This isn't what I'd consider date material."

"Ah. What then?"

He shrugged. "Dinner. Movie."

"No out-of-doors parties? No picnics?"

"Not here. It's too damn hot."

She nodded as she pushed a strand of hair off her sweaty forehead. "So, just reserved for friends, yes?"

Tony grinned at her. "I've seen you at your worse and your best, Ziva. We aren't trying to impress each other anymore."

"Says you. Who will you take to the zoo when I am back in Israel?"

He looked at her sharply. "Give Gibbs time."

"Two weeks," she said. "Come, let us see the penguins."


	3. Chapter 3

Although the pair had separated an hour prior to get ready for the 'party' Tony pulled up right behind Ziva at Gibbs house at exactly 1825. Ziva walked over to Tony's car as he turned the radio volume down so it wouldn't kill his eardrums upon getting back in his vehicle.

"You clean up nice, DiNozzo," she said as she leaned in his window, teasing him about the fact that he looked as casual as they come.

"Hey, David, just because this is a party don't mean it means dress to the nines." She backed up to let him out and he looked her up and down. "Huh. Going somewhere afterwards?" he asked, taking in her v-neck and form-fitting jeans.

She flashed him a grin. "Nope, but I plan to have company over later."

They started walking up the walk, continuing to talk. "Well, then I'm surprised you came out at all, Ziva, since you obviously had better plans."

"He'll wait for me," she said, coyly, as she rang the doorbell.

Gibbs answered it seconds later. "You two arguing again?"

Ziva said, "No," at the same time Tony said, "Yes."

Gibbs just rolled his eyes. "Beer's in the fridge. Hope you like steak."

"Sounds good, Boss," Tony said as they let themselves into the spacious home.

Wile Gibbs was finishing up the grilling, Tony made himself useful, at Ziva's biting suggestion, by letting the rest of the team in. Ducky showed up close behind Ziva and Tony while McGee then Abby showed a little later.

Gibbs let them eat most of their meal before addressing them. "Alright. What have we got?"

The group looked at each other. Dr. Mallard finally spoke up. "About what, Jetho?"

Gibbs slammed his fist on the oak dining table, causing everyone to jump. "I want my team back, Duck. Is it too much to ask for them to have constructive ideas?"

"Cynthia called Tony," Ziva blurted out.

"Well, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, impatiently.

Tony shifted forward. "She was _very_ upset and wanted to confirm my resignation. She practically begged me to find a way back."

Gibbs gave him a gesture, urging him to get to the point.

"I told her to keep her eye on Vance, to, you know, help him out and stuff and she said she'd call back if she could help me."

"She say anything that's going to help ME, DiNozzo?"

Tony picked up his paper napkin and started to shred it as he continued talking. "I sure hope so, Boss. She remembered hearing the shredder before we were summoned."

Duck frowned as he adjusted his glasses at his end of the table. "How do you think this might help, my dear boy? He could very well have found personal effects of Jenny's or wanted his bills to not end up in other hands."

"OR," Tony said, looking around with intensity, "he destroyed incriminating evidence. If I became director shredding disciplinary actions would be the first thing I do."

"Got that many, Tony?" Ziva asked him with a sideways look.

He matched the look with one of his own. "Not at all, Ziva. But I sure would like to get a chance to destroy any blackmail material."

Abby spoke up from where she sat across from Ziva. "But, Tony, that wouldn't work. They don't JUST have paper files, you know."

Tony frowned, slightly upset his brilliant theory was being shot down quickly. "No, I didn't know that. How would I?"

"I was not aware of this myself," Ziva said, with a frown.

McGee looked over at Abby. "They don't make it common knowledge, I don't think. And only the top, top people have access."

Gibbs' eyes bore into his face. "So, you can get access, McGee?"

He looked startled. "Me, Boss?"

"Is there another McGee here, McGee?"

"But..." Tim squirmed in his seat as he turned red. "If I get caught I could lose my job."

Tony flashed a glare at him. "You sit on your rear you're going to lose your job anyway."

"I don't think so, Tony."

The older man narrowed his eyes more. "Why not, Timmy. Afraid to show you have a set and don't want to turn in your notice?"

McGee narrowed his eyes as well. "No, Tony, because unlike you I don't make rash decisions because my feelings are hurt and I think everybody is out to get me."

"Uh. he is out to get us, McTraitor, in case you haven't noticed ours id the only team he desecrated."

"Just because I haven't rashly turned in my notice doesn't mean I'm a traitor, Tony. Has it occurred to you that I could be of more help on the inside?"

:Has it occurred to _you_ that all you're thinking about is yourself?" Tony shot back.

"Oh, that's rich," McGee responded, "coming from someone who jeopardized people's lives because of his own self interests." He saw both Ziva and Tony turn pale before he was slugged hard in the arm. "Ow!"

"Timothy McGee!" Abby spouted, giving him a death glare. "Uncalled for!"

"But I didn't..." His words echoed back to him and he realized how it had sounded. "No, Tony, I didn't mean...I mean...I don't--"

Finally, Gibbs jumped in. "Are you two finished?"

"Can I ring his McGoober neck?" Tony asked.

"Later. We need to plan, people."


	4. Chapter 4

After that first week Tony discovered, much to his amazement, he was not meant to be a stay-at-home kind of guy. He was restless and bored and since he and Ziva had been hanging out they had been getting on each other's nerves even more.

Currently, Tony was looking at the loads of laundry, trying to see if he could put it off even longer. "How does it build up?" he muttered to himself.

"Easily. You take it off and place it in the floor."

Tony jumped at the unexpected sound of Ziva's voice and whirled to glare at her. "What are you doing sneaking up on me? I could have shot you."

She heard up his gun that he discarded upon his arrival in his place. "With this?"

"I need to seriously reconsider who I give my key to."

Ziva shrugged. "I would have just picked the lock."

"Which is why you got a key two years ago. What's up?"

She gingerly placed his gun down on the counter and nimbly hopped on top of the counter space. "I wanted to see you."

"Well, here I am. You didn't seem too pleased with me last night."

"Last night you were on my nerves. Today is a new day."

"Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end."

"A movie?" she guessed.

"A song. So you are here for what?"

"Just to talk."

He stopped his sorting to look squarely at her. "What's wrong?"

"I spoke with my father."

His heart stilled for a second. "And? How long?"

"I have to be on a plane home day after tomorrow."

He swallowed. "Doesn't give us much time."

"If something is there it won't take too long," she responded in a statement that could mean several things.

He grinned. "Plenty of time then." He took out his phone to make a call to Gibbs about the time restriction.

"Working on it," was all Gibbs would say. 


	5. Chapter 5

Tony and Ziva arrived separately for the summons from Gibbs. His freshman team were seated and looked at each other nervously when Ziva gave them a glare.

"Watch out," Tony told them. "She's Mossad."

They managed to look even more intimidated if it was possible.

McGee was seated at Gibbs' desk. "McNapster! What gives?"

McGee looked nervous as he stood to talk lowly to his former former coworkers. "I found something."

"What was it?" Tony asked.

"I can't say."

"What do you mean?"

"He means," Gibbs said from behind them, "he can't say, DiNozzo." He turned to his team. "Pack your crap and get the hell out."

They just stared at him.

"Now!" he barked. He turned to Ziva and Tony. "Welcome back, guys."

"What did you find, Boss?"

"Does it really matter, DiNozzo?"

"No," he answered honestly. "It really doesn't."


End file.
